une sal perie de mission?
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Tout annonçait que ça serait une salperie de mission. Tout, sauf cette pluie diluvienne… [Pour Kiba31] KibaIno


Autetrice : Awa

Titre : une salperie de mission ?

Genre : Romance/Général

Résumé : Tout annonçait que ça serait une salperie de mission. Tout, sauf cette pluie diluvienne…

Couple : Kiba/Ino au pouvoiiir !

Note : Cette fic, je l'ai écrit en pensant à Kiba31, vu qu'elle aime le Kiba/Ino. J'espère que tu vas aimé cette -chose- Kiba31

Note bis : On dira qu'Akamaru est resté à Konoha car son maître commence à vouloir d'autres techniques, où l'aide d'Akamaru n'est pas nécessaire.

**Note bis bis : j'ai besoin de vous… please… pour le couple d'une future fic… Ino, vous la voyez mieux avec Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru ou Shino ?**

……

Pour chacun de deux, c'était une mission à chier. Leur mission ? Passionnante… Empêcher la royale gamine de Iwa no Kuni, en visite à Konoha, de claquer sa poupée sur la tête de ses serviteurs le temps qu'ils soient de retour à Iwa… Deux jours de long voyage à occuper une gamine pourrie gâtée… Mais bon, le trajet avait été paisible… Après de la fillette est compris qu'à la moindre bêtise, comme dessiner sur le manteau de Kiba, ça irait très mal pour son matricule, princesse ou pas.

Le seul point positif qu'il avait trouvé à cette mission, c'était de se retrouver ensemble durant une demi semaine. Deux jours en supportant une sale gosse, mais deux autres jours –pour le retour- où ils seraient seuls.

D'ailleurs le retour ne ressembla en rien à une grosse romance guimauvesque, où les amoureux font la route en marchant tranquillement main dans la main avec de temps à autres un petit « ma chérie, t'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une petite pause ? »

Non, là, ils couraient à traverser la forêt, de branches en branches, Kiba devant. Pour deux raisons : un, il était plus rapide que sa coéquipière. Deux, son odorat surdéveloppé et ses réflexes impressionnants lui permettaient de mieux anticipés une éventuelle attaque ennemie. Et puis, ça ne pouvait en rien être une romance en même temps car ni Kiba, ni Ino n'osaient déclarer sa flamme à l'autre. Adieu romance donc. Mais qui se serait douté que ses deux grandes gueules de Konoha soient si timides ?

Depuis le lever du jour, ils courraient sans relâche, s'arrêtant juste pour manger ou souffler un peu. La nuit ne tarda pas à rattraper le duo. La Lune fut bientôt rejoint par les étoiles. Kiba ralentit progressivement, forçant Ino à ralentir aussi pour garder leur formation initiale.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter, avec un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Ino. Même si celle-ci avait gagné en puissance depuis le début de son entraînement, l'endurance restait son point faible. Le brun entendit le soupir et se retourna vers Ino, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Epuisée Ino-chan ? »

« Ho, nan, ça va. »

« La prochaine fois, prévient-moi. »

Ino lui répondit par un sourire, à la fois confus et reconnaissant. Depuis le départ de Sasuke, il s'était beaucoup préoccupé d'elle et ils avaient tissés des liens spéciaux.

« Bon, occupes-toi de faire un feu, j'vais chercher de quoi manger. »

« Ok »

Kiba partit de son côté, à la recherche du moindre aliment et Ino de l'autre dans l'espoir de trouver quelques bouts de bois.

**Dix minutes plus tard, Kiba revint avec deux beaux poissons et quelques petites baies rouges. Ino avait eu le temps d'allumer le feu avec un petit Goukakyuu no jutsu qu'elle avait récemment appris.**

**A la surprise de la jeune fille, ce fut Kiba qui fit à manger. Ca l'étonna du fait que, depuis leur départ, c'était elle qui faisait à manger. Contre ses attentes, ce fut un régale. Enfin, régale… Un repas comestible Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que, en mission, on retrouve les mêmes plats que chez soi. . Mais c'était plutôt délicieux grâce aux herbes aromatiques qu'Ino avait trouvées.**

**Après le repas, tandis que le maître-chien montait sa tente, Ino contemplait le feu de camps, assise sur le duvet qu'elle avait simplement posée près du feu. Kiba fut surpris qu'Ino ne monte pas sa tente et lui en demanda la cause.**

**« J'en ai pas pris… J'voulais dormir à la belle étoile »**

**Sa réponse était évasive et son regard tourné vers le ciel nocturne. Kiba la trouvait magnifique, ainsi éclairé par les rayons de lune argentés. Son teint s'éclaircissait, lui conférant un aspect fragile.**

**Elle planta son regard bleu sur Kiba, un sourire peint sur son joli minois.**

**« Allez, zou ! File dans ta tente, que je mette mon pyjama. »**

**Kiba lui rendit son sourire et obéit. Ino enfila une courte robe de nuit violet pastel, simple. Temps ce temps, Kiba avait enlevé son manteau –qui n'avait plus aucun traces des œuvres d'art de la jeune princesse d'Iwa- et son pantalon pour enfiler un pantalon de pyjama. Jugeant qu'Ino avait eu assez de temps pour se changer, des cheveux bruns en bataille sortirent de la tente.**

**« Hey ! Ino-chan ! »**

**« Hum ? »**

**« Fais de beaux rêves »**

**Ino sourit dans la pénombre, emmitouflée sous son duvet.**

**« M'chi, toi aussi »**

**Et ils s'endormirent rapidement, tous les deux, ne pensant même pas à instaurer un tour de garde.**

**…_-beau milieu de la nuit-… _**

**Un coup de tonnerre au loin. Un second. Une pluie diluvienne suivit rapidement. Ino réveilla immédiatement et fut tout aussi vite trempée. Elle attrapa son duvet et son sac et s'abrita comme elle pu sous un grand arbre.**

**Kiba fut lui aussi vite réveillé.**

**« P'tain… Salperie d'orage »**

**Une pensée lui vint rapidement à l'esprit : Ino. Elle qui voulait dormir dehors devait être trempé et aussi gelée!**

**Il sortit rapidement de sa tente, sous la pluie. Il chercha sa blonde du regard. Il l'aperçu rapidement, en robe de nuit, sous un arbre. Il l'appela à se dépêcher de venir sous la tente. La jeune fille abandonna son sac et son duvet au pied de l'arbre et courut à l'abri. Elle déboula dans la tente, entièrement mouillée et grelottante. Kiba trouva une serviette dans le fond de son sac et commença à essuyer le corps frigorifié de la demoiselle, lui laissant la tâche après que leurs joues se soient empourprées. Kiba passa ensuite sa couverture sur le dos d'Ino, quand elle fut à peu près correctement séchée, lui frictionnant les épaules et le haut des bras.**

**« Ca va un peu mieux ? T'as moins froid ? »**

**La jeune kunoichi tremblait toujours un peu mais lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif et lui souffla un remerciement sincère.**

**Le brun se rendit compte de quelque chose d'évident et retira son T-shirt noir, dévoilant à la demoiselle un torse finement musclé. Les joues de celle-ci se teintèrent de rouge, elles qui étaient déjà rosies par le froid de l'extérieur. Kiba lui tendit son vêtement.**

**« Tu vas attraper la mort. Enlève moi ta robe de nuit, et met ça. J'me retourne »**

**Une fois Ino habillée du maillot de son ami, il se retourna et lança un petit « allez, au dodo » accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux. Ino ne refusa pas.**

**Constatant que les légers tremblements de la Yamanaka persistés, il la serra dans ses bras, et passa la couverture autour d'eux, pensant juste à réchauffer au plus sa belle.**

**Ils s'allongèrent et passèrent la nuit ainsi, Ino cherchant le plus de chaleur possible entre les puissants bras qui l'encerclaient, le T-shirt de Kiba sur le nez, respirant pleinement l'odeur du brun.**

**Le matin arriva rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût d'un certain maître-chien. Cette nuit à enlacer Ino avait vraiment été douce… Comme la peau d'Ino. D'ailleurs, malgré les joyeux piaillements incessants des oiseaux et les rayons du Soleil qui percés la toile de la tente, celle-ci ne se réveillait pas.**

**Kiba aurait vraiment souhaité qu'Ino reste plus longtemps lové dans ses bras, mais ils devaient rentrer dans leur village. Il secoua doucement son épaule, puis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, plus activement.**

**« Hé ho, Ino-chan ! Debout ma puce ! »**

**Ma puce ? Ce petit surnom lui avait échappé. Ino émergeait doucement. Ho non, pourvu qu'elle ne l'est pas entendu. Voulant se relever, les lèvres de la jeune fleuriste croisèrent par hasard celles de sa bouillotte. Pas encore très réveillée, Ino ne réagit pas et laissa ses lèvres sur celles de son coéquipier. Lui, il appréciait ce baiser charmeur, les yeux fermés, comme sa partenaire. Mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se recula et piqua un fard. Elle murmura quelques incompréhensible excuses. Kiba, lui, n'en revenait pas. Il n'en revenait pas de la douceur de ce baiser, des lèvres douces, fruités, envoûtantes de la blonde. Ses lèvres l'avaient ensorcelées, il les voulait encore. Alors il s'approcha de la kunoichi, et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il était prêt à affront le refus de la télépathe. Mais rien s'arriva. Enfin si… Une langue chaude vint caresser ses lèvres de l'Inuzuka, en réclamant l'accès. Le passage fut vite accordé et s'en suivit un ballet magique, l'union de deux amours.**

**Ino fit par rompre le baiser et sortit de la tente, n'ayant pas manquer de glisser un « je t'aime » à l'oreille de son compagnon d'armes et d'amour. A l'extérieur elle s'étira de tout son long. Elle était en culotte, avec le haut de son aimé et s'en fichait. L'air matinal la réveillait.**

**Kiba sortit à son tour, torse nu, admirant la beauté de sa Ino.**

**Elle remarqua le regard insistant de son brun sur elle et l'interrogea du regard.**

**« J'aimerais juste récupérer mon Tee-shirt. »**

**Elle fit mine de réfléchir, l'index posé sur le menton. Elle sortit rapidement un 'non' catégorique en tirant puérilement la langue.**

**« T'as ton manteau toi ! Et si t'as froid, j'te rendrais l'appareil pour cette nuit et je te réchaufferais dans mes bras. »**

**« Alors, je crois que j'ai ma Tenshi. »**


End file.
